Keep Moving
by evila-elf
Summary: AU songfic. What really does happen during Trowa's childhood??


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, nor do I own the wonderful song Two Beds and a Coffee machine by Savage Garden.

Rating: PG-13

Keep Moving

Trowa softly sang a bedtime song to his younger brother and sister. He shifted them off of him lap and covered them up, his angelic voice soothing their tired minds. His sister, Suzie, just turned seven last month and his little brother, Aaron, was nearing two years old. He was humming the last few notes of the song when he heard the downstairs door swing loudly open. Glad that his siblings could sleep through an earthquake, he quickly exited the bedroom and hurried downstairs.

"Trowa!" came a slurred angry shout.

The 12 year old cursed mentally and quickly went down the stairs and into the living room where his father was waiting. "How was your day, Dad?" he asked, trying to sound cheerful.

"What'd you do this time?" A growled reply asked.

"Nothing," he knew where this was going.

"Don't lie to me, boy!" he took a step closer.

"Can't I just be happy that my father is home?" he was rudely pushed out of his dad's path as the big man walked crookedly to the refrigerator.

There was a sound of bottles being shifted around and after a few seconds his father took an empty one out and held it up. "Where's the rest of the beer at?" he scowled in Trowa's direction.

"You drank the last one his morning," Trowa was cut short by the empty bottle which narrowly missed him as it flew past his face, shattering behind him. He saw that wild look in his father's eyes a second before he was grabbed roughly around the neck.

As Trowa choked for air and tried to pry the steel hands loose as he was lifted into the air, he cast a nervous look at the stairs. He hoped that once he passed out that his siblings would be safe from the madman who was trying to strangle him.

His dad had seen him glance at the staircase. Trowa was dropped at the bigger man's feet, gasping for air. The young boy watched in horror as his father started to go up the stairs towards Aaron and Suzie's room. Not able to speak, he picked up a book that was laying next to him and hurled it at his dad's broad back.

The book bounced harmlessly off his back and he whirled around, his eyes like that of a bull after seeing red. Trowa scrambled up off the carpet as the man he called dad charged him. He barely got two feet before he was tackled and sent flying into the glass end table by the couch, only to be picked up and thrown again, this time against the wall

Trowa blinked back spots that threatened to consume his vision and tried to get up, but a dizzy spell brought him down to his knees. He was there for only a second before he was slapped hard across the jaw, knocking his whole body back into the wall a foot behind him.

The dad looked down upon his son, the boy shaking and trying to protect from any other blows with his arms over his head. He was breathing heavily and bleeding from the corner of his mouth as well as from numerous other cuts from the glass on the table. His dad smirked before kicking him hard on his unprotected stomach, causing him to double over in pain.

Getting tired of his "game," the big man wordlessly turned and stumbled away into his own bedroom across the living area and closed the door behind him. Trowa, satisfied that his brother and sister were safe, passed out.

~~~

*Music starts*

Trowa slowly opened up his eyes a couple of hours later. He sat up, leaning against the wall and closed his eyes, listening to the silence. Using the wall for support, he stiffly got to his feet, absently wiping at the dried blood from a split lip.

As soon as he got his bearings, he walked towards his father's room.

*And he takes another step,

Slowly he opens the door*

He pushed the door open a crack and heard soft snoring.

*Check that he is sleeping,*

Closing the door without making a sound and turning, he went over to the shattered end table and stiffly bent down to it. He reached out and gently touched one of the shards of glass and picked it up.

*Pick up all the broken glass,*

His mother had bought that only a month before…the accident. He set it back down with the others and stood back up, looking at the mess before him.

*And furniture on the floor.*

Trowa ran a shaky hand through his hair and turned towards the staircase. He slowly walked up them, one hand across his sore stomach and the other holding on to the railing for support. When he reached the door to his siblings' room, he placed his palm flat aginast the door for a second then trailed it down to the knob and opened it. He stepped into the room and as his eyes slowly adjusted noticed Suzie watching him.

Trowa turned on the bed lamp and sat down on the side of the bed next to her. She wrapped her little arms gently around her brother and laid her tear-streaked face against his chest. "Are you okay?" she whispered softly.

*Been up half the night screaming*

"How's Aaron?" he avoided her question.

"Sleeping," she let go of him as he stood up.

"Grab a few of your things," he walked over to the closet……

*Now it's time to get away*

…."We're leaving," his voice was flat, emotionless.

Suzie paused for only a brief instant before she climbed off her bed, being careful not to disturb her little brother next to her in a special bed of his own. She joined Trowa at the closet. She watched him silently as he removed an old loose board from the side of the closet and pull out a small tin box. He took the lid off of it and lowered his hand down to that his sister could see the money that was stored inside.

"When did you make all that?" She asked in awe.

"I skipped school a few times a week to help a few people in town. Got almost a hundred dollars here," he removed the crumpled bills and straightened them, then emptied out the few remaining coins into his palm. He put all of it into his pocket. Next he took out his coat from the closet then one for Suzie. 

As she put the coat on, he grabbed one for the baby and set it next to Aaron; he would put it on him later. He got down on his knees and reached under the bed, pulling out a pack of materials for Aaron that he would need and placed them with the jacket.

Suzie watched him for a moment before she turned back to the closet and pulled out a small stuffed teddy bear that was tucked away at the bottom of it. She hugged it close and continued to watch her older brother.

"Is that all that you are taking?" he asked her as he walked around the bed to the dresser on the other side.

"Yes. Mom bought it for me…" both their expressions grew sad and they remained quiet after that.

Trowa took a big blanket out of the dresser and wrapped it around the still sleeping Aaron who was oblivious to what was going on. Trowa gently lifted him into his arms and grabbed the baby pack. He started out the door, Suzie trailing along behind him.

Their feet made no sound as they walked down the stairs. They reached the front door without incident and Trowa slowly opened the door, wincing as it made a small click that echoed in their ears. Finally it was opened and Suzie snuck out, followed by Trowa and the baby. After the door was closed, they hurried to put on their shoes.

"What now?" Suzie asked as her brother slipped on his shoes and she started to help him with the baby's shoes.

"Car," he started to walk towards the Chevy parked in the driveway.

"Do you have the keys," Suzie dared to ask as they got farther away from the house and closer to the car.

He briefly smiled, his sister was always thinking. "Dad always keeps a set above the visor," he was determined; this time it was going to work..

"Can you drive?" Suzie asked cautiously.

"I've done it before. Piece of cake," he reassured her.

*Pack up the kids in the car*

He opened the driver's side door and motioned for Suzie to climb through into the passenger's seat. He waited for her to get comfortable before passing over Aaron. She rocked the baby, hoping that he would remain asleep, not wake and start crying at the top of his perfect lungs. Trowa climbed in next and grabbed the keys.

Trowa next adjusted the seat so that he could reach the pedals, then the mirrors. He paused in his adjustment as the reflection showed his face: A bruise was already forming on his jaw, and some dried blood was also present from numerous cuts.

*Another bruise to try and hide

Another alibi to write*

He put the key into the ignition, started the car, then prayed that it would start silently. The engine jumped to life, a soft hum from under the hood.

He let out the breath that he had been holding and looked over at his sister. She looked back and both smiled in relief. He slipped the Chevy into gear and slowly backed out of the driveway onto the main road. Once on the pavement, he sped the car up, hoping to put as much distance between his sleeping father and this other family.

Th baby stirred in Suzie's arms. She looked down at him and started to rock him back to sleep, humming that same song that Trowa had sung them to sleep that night. Her brother's soft voice joined in and he started to sing, but the words sounded hollow, not carefree like he normally sang them. He had bigger things on his mind.

*Another ditch in the road

You keep moving*

He was careful not to pass the speed limit or do anything else that would get him pegged by a cop. It would be just like his bad luck to kick in now and to get him puled over by a policeman.

*Another stop sign

You keep moving on*

The song came to an end, the last note vibrating in the air. His mom had taught him that song a couple of years ago, and he had started to teach it to Suzie. It was about the time that the beatings started; small at first, minor injuries…

*And the years go by so fast*

…Then a few times he even had to go to the hospital to repair his broken bones.

*Wonder how I ever made it through*

Trowa looked over to his sister. "Why don't you lay down in the back?" he asked when he noticed her eyelids drooping. "There is a car seat for Aaron back there." He pulled over to the shoulder of the road and turned in his seat. He held Aaron while Suzie crawled between the two seats into the back. They both strapped the baby into the car seat and pulled back out onto the road.

*There are children to think of*

A few minutes later he tilted the rearview mirror so that he could glance at his sleeping siblings.

*Baby's asleep in the backseat*

He wished that he was strong enough to keep up his façade and to keep going on instead of running away. He wished that he could protect them better.

*Wonder how they'll ever make it

Through this living nightmare*

He rubbed his hand gently over his sore face, his eyes watering from lack of sleep. 'A new start,' the thought occurred to him; at least for his siblings. Even if he were forced to return to his home, they were never going to, he would see to that.

*But the mind is an amazing thing*

He pulled the car over in front of a small two-story hotel. He had been driving for almost an hour and a half and had passed many other hotels and motels. It would take a lot of searching to find him.

He got out of the car and stretched his cramping and bruised muscles. He then went to the back car door and opened it, gently shaking Suzie awake. She yawned, then looked quizzically at Trowa.

"A hotel for the night," he explained, reaching over her to undo Aaron from the car seat. He squirmed some and opened his eyes. Trowa was able to get him out of the seat, and the baby didn't cry once; just watched him, somehow seeming to realize the atmosphere was different. Suzie grabbed Aaron's stuff from the front seat where it was left and they all looked up at the hotel.

"Wow! We get to stay here?" she sounded excited, like it would be the most fun that she had ever had; maybe it would be.

*Full of candy, dreams and new toys*

When Trowa looked up at the building, all he saw was a crappy old deathtrap, the paint peeling and looking as if an earthquake would knock it over.

*And another cheap hotel*

'At least it wont be too expensive,' he thought, holding the baby tighter to keep him warm as a chilly wind picked up.

Trowa held open the door for Suzie and followed her into the building. He scanned the surroundings of the small dimly-lit lobby briefly before walking over to the male receptionist behind the counter.

The man set down the paper that he was reading and looked up as Trowa came towards him, and blinked in surprise as he took in Trowa's appearance. "Can I help you?" he asked, trying to appear not to stare.

"Yes," Trowa said, ignoring the man's slight discomfort and trying to act older than he was. "A room for tonight and tomorrow. Nothing fancy, just someplace to sleep."  
  
Not fooled a bit, the middle-aged man slid a register book towards him. "I have a room available upstairs, room 53. Could you please sign a name in our registry?" he also passed over a pen.

Using a cursive calligraphy, Trowa signed 'James Peshnel,' and handed the book back which was received and closed without a glance at the name.

"Would you like some ice brought up?" Trowa could see and hear the concern in the man's face and voice.

He gave him a tired smile. "No thanks, I'm fine," he started to turn, but as an after thought said "if anyone asks…."

"You were never here," his smile he gave Trowa was returned.

He shifted the baby's weight to his other arm and reached down for Suzie's hand, grasping it in his own. She followed her brother's lead, looking back at the man before turning back around to avoid tripping over the flight of stairs.

The man watched them disappear with regret. He couldn't count how many times he had seen people come and go in that kids condition. He did know that he hadn't seen many bring other kids with them. Many were too selfish to risk it.

Trowa wearily trudged his way to the seemingly long flight of stairs, the baby's weight starting to feel heavy by the time the small party reached the door to their room. Fumbling slightly to get the key into the lock, he got the door open. He walked over to the bed, not bothering to close the door and sat down heavily on it, keeping the baby still cradled in his arms, snoozing lightly.

Suzie followed him in and closed the door, then walked over next to her brother and set the baby's stuff down next to them. She sat down as well. Trowa looked at her for a minute, then gently handed the baby to her and got up. She watched him open up a drawer next to the bed and arrange a safe spot for Aaron to sleep with a pillow and blankets.

Trowa stood up and finally got a chance to look at his surroundings. He smirked as he surveyed the room, even though it hurt; the room didn't have much, but it did have a little coffeepot on a stand by the window overlooking the building next door. Must have been left from the previous renter.

*Two beds and a coffee machine*

He looked over to his sister in the faint light that came in through the window. "Are you hungry?" he asked her.

"No, just sleepy," she replied shaking her head.

"Then get some rest," he said as he took the baby from her and set him down in the makeshift bed. He turned back towards her and moved the covers for her to crawl under. "I'm going to get cleaned up," he turned for the bathroom and stiffly walked into the room, starting up the faucet water.

He dug through the drawers until he found a worn washcloth. He soaked it in the luke-warm water, then carefully started cleaning the dried blood off of his face. It stung but he was too tired to care. His mind started to wander as he thought about the current situation…

They couldn't live off of the 70 remaining dollars for very long. He was thinking that maybe he should return home and avoid the beating that he would receive if he was ever found….

*But there are groceries to buy

And he knows he'll have to go home*

…but he wasn't going to.

He turned as Suzie stepped into the bathroom next to him. "Trowa? Are we going to have to go back there?" she refused to call that place home.

"No," Trowa said without hesitation as he bent down to her own level, ignoring the pain in his thighs. "We are never going back."

"Good," she crossed her arms. "I don't want to, ever."

He smiled, then finished cleaning off his face, not able to do anything about the bruises, then turned the water off. He followed Suzie back to her bed and tucked her back in.

*Another ditch in the road*

~ ~ ~

That was all over a year ago. Trowa was just planning on going to go visit Suzie and Aaron, who was just starting to speak, he had heard.

He didn't know or care if his 'father' was alive or not, he hadn't seen him since he left that night. It seemed like another lifetime ago. He had taken his brother and sister to a very trusted friend in another state and moved himself to a local nearby town.

He cruised down the street, looking forward to his weekly visit.

*Keep moving

Another stop sign

You keep moving on*

He was glad that he had finally gotten the courage to ditch his old man. For once he was finally free and happy.

*And the years go by so fast*

He pulled up in front of the nice two story house. At the sound of his engine, Suzie was running out the door, Aaron stumbling after her, both calling out "Trowa!"

*Silent fortress built to last*

He smiled. They were growing up so fast. He turned the car off and ran out to meet his family.

*Wonder how I ever made it through*

~Fin


End file.
